Choose Your Fate
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: AU. When Thor, Loki, the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif travel to Jotunheim, Laufey discovers exactly how much Odin stole that day so long ago. And he demands it back.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE: In this story there are several Jotun character's names that, if you have read the comic books or know some Norse Mythology, may make this story confusing. When writing this fic I looked up Jotun names so that I may give these characters authenticity but in doing so have used some that are well known. In this story they are my own characters and their personalities have nothing to do with the Marvel/Mythological characters. I hope this clears some things up and I apologize for any confusion.**

Loki felt the familiar falling sensation as they passed through the bifrost and landed on Jontunheim. Immediately wary, he stood up straight and tried to see through the swirling snow.

The planet was a magnificent wasteland of snow and ice. Loki supposed it could have been a beautiful place once, but without the Casket of Ancient Winters it had turned to ruin, much like its inhabitants. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness the cold began to seep in. Though unused to it, Loki found it to be not entirely unpleasant.

He looked at his companions faces, suddenly curious as to their reactions to the home of the Frost Giants. Loki had been to Jontunheim before of course, he having found ways to hide himself from Heimdall and slip into other worlds, but the others had never dared to disobey his father before.

The collective emotion he could see was one of awe. After all, the planet was made for giants! The city of Asgard was nothing compared to the towering blocks of ice that surrounded them. But there was something else…fear?

"We shouldn't be here," whispered Hogun, possibly the most sensible of the lot.

"Let's move," commanded Thor, with that air of authority Loki had never been able to manage. They all followed his brother's lead through the snow, jumping at the smallest sound, unsure what their endgame was.

There was an echoing silence that surrounded them, only broken by the sound of cascading ice and the crunch of their footsteps. The tension built as they began to feel eyes following them. Loki glanced around and could make out the vague shapes of the Frost Giants and he felt a pit form in the bottom of his stomach. This was not going to end well.

"Where are they?" asked Sif. Loki frowned, wasn't it obvious? He would expect such stupidity from the Warriors Three but never from Sif.

"Hiding," answered Thor, in a voice much too loud. "As cowards always do."

No, this definitely wasn't going to end well.

They entered what looked like an ancient throne room, the roof having collapsed many eons ago and the walls tumbling to ruins.

"You have come a long way to die, Asgardians," spoke a voice from the shadows that could only be Laufey. It echoed around the cavernous room, bouncing off the walls and around their ears.

"I am Thor Odinson," he announced. Loki looked towards the middle throne where the voice originated from, keeping a cautious eye on his brother. Heimdall couldn't take that long to contact the All Father could he? They couldn't stay here long, not with Thor's temper the way it was.

"We know who you are," said Laufey.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded to know. Loki buried the urge to strike Thor. He was never good at being subtle.

Laufey leaned forward some, and Loki could now see the bright red of his eyes and the engraving's on his face.

Laufey turned his head and seeming to look straight at Loki, he said, "The house of Odin is filled with traitors."

Loki fought hard to keep his face impassive but it was hard work. How could he possibly know? He had only spoken with a small group of Frost Giants about passing into Asgard and they were all dead now.

"Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies!" Thor shouted angrily, raising his hammer almost subconsciously.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief!" countered Laufey standing up in defence. "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle, you crave it. You're nothing more than a boy trying to prove himself a man."

Loki inwardly cringed at the last statement. It was true, of course, but Thor would only ever see it as an insult. One that he must prove wrong.

Frost Giants began to appear from all sides; Loki saw from the corner of his eyes the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif tighten their grips on their weapons. He himself summoned a small amount of magic, gently touching the blades he kept hidden in the folds of his clothes.

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery," said Thor, a strange kind of calm anger woven in his words.

The Frost Giants could sense the oncoming battle too, for they began to arm themselves. Ice appeared from their hands, cascading down them in thick blocks like giant maces. Loki analysed the situation quicker than one could blink and raced to his brothers side.

"Thor," he said. His tone was one of worry but also one of calm. He had to make his brother see sense. "Stop. And think. Look around you we're out numbered-"

"Know your place brother," interrupted Thor. Loki inhaled quickly in shock, red appearing around the edges of his vision. How dare he say that to him! His place! What about his own! It was not his place to make war for his people!

"You know not what your actions would unleash," said Laufey, interrupting Loki's train of thought. "I do."

In his head he was furious, but on the outside he was the picture of calm. He took some deep breathes in order to calm his mind.

"Go now," commanded Laufey. "While I still allow it."

As though to ensure his command was followed, a guard of Jontumheim stepped out from the shadows. He stood before the brothers, tall and menacing. Loki could feel his brother sizing him up, possibly wondering how easy it would be to destroy the monster. But such an attack would be an act of war.

Loki took another deep breathe and said, "We will accept your most gracious offer." But the Frost Giant ignored him, staring at Thor. His brother looked at him in an almost betrayed way, and then back at Laufey, as though to kill him with his mind.

Loki turned and let out a sigh of relief, knowing his brother would follow.

"Come on, brother," he said. He sensed Thor beginning to follow him, when the deep voice of the guard echoed around the room.

"Run back home little princess."

"Damn," he whispered. There was no way Thor would let this slide.

He turned to see the guard crashing into a wall of ice and his brother attacking the nearest Giant. While the others dealt with the already present Giants, Loki disposed of those on their way. He threw knife after knife until they were almost entirely depleted. Posting a copy of himself as a lookout he went to retrieve his knives, taking only seconds, but he saw out of his doppelgänger's eyes that there was an opportunity to be had. He remained hidden for a few seconds as the giant ran at 'him' and then passed through him and over the cliff.

Removing his other self from existence he raced into the battle once more. He slid between a Giant's legs, coming up to stab him in the back, severing his spinal cord. He heard Volstagg yell in pain and immediately looked over to see how he could help. But the danger seemed to be over for the Frost Giant was on the ground.

"Don't let them touch you!" he shouted, and it was then that Loki saw the ice-blue burn on his arm.

He turned to see a Giant running at him and, cursing his ignorance to his surroundings, he had no choice but to bury the knife in his stomach. The Giant groaned in pain and grabbed Loki's arm, not allowing his to unleash the grip on his knife. The armour fell off from his sleeve and he prepared for a burning sensation but received none. Looking at his arm he watched as it turned from creamy flesh to Jotun blue.

"What is this?" came a deep rumbling voice from behind him. Loki snapped out of his shock, killed the Giant and turned to face his new opponent only to be met by the gaze of the Frost Giant King himself.

Laufey grabbed Loki's arm and examined it. Loki tried his best to get free but it was no use. Compared to the Giant's an Asgardian's strength was nothing. Loki was confused but more than anything he was scared. What was Laufey going to do to him?

Then from a distance he heard the most magnificent sound; a horse's hooves approaching rapidly.

The All Father had finally arrived.

"Enough," shouted Laufey, bringing all fighting to a stop. Odin strode forward atop his steed, seeming tired but powerful. Laufey came forward to meet him pulling Loki with him, his grip now on his shoulder.

"Relinquish my brother!" demanded Thor from behind them. Loki heard a struggle and somehow knew that Laufey's guards were blocking his brother's passage.

"Laufey," greeted Odin calmly.

"What is this?" demanded Laufey, shaking Loki's shoulder roughly. He could hear the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif joining Thor in trying to get to them, but they were surrounded on all sides by Laufey's guards. Loki looked up at his father. He seemed to be thinking something through; he also seemed a bit panicked.

"That is my son," he said, not even glancing at Loki.

Loki didn't even try to cover his confusion. He had stopped struggling and was just looking between the two kings. Laufey seemed furious and Loki had no idea why. Odin however, looked the pinnacle of calm. What was going on?

"No," said Laufey, his grip tightening. "He is a FROST GIANT!"

And with that he picked Loki up by the scruff of the neck and threw him over the heads of the Giants and across the room.

Loki was so shocked that he didn't even think to shield himself from harm. He felt his back and head connect with the wall. His vision swam and he heard heavy footsteps approaching. More Frost Giants.

"You took this from me! How dare you steal a Frost Giant and raise him in your ways!" screamed Laufey.

"You had left him to die," said Odin. "I was saving his life."

"No, you wanted a weapon," said Laufey. "Take him to the dungeons!"

Loki was lifted off the ground ever so slightly, and he felt himself being dragged away. His head still swimming, he could not stay awake much longer, let alone summon any magic. The last thing he heard before collapsing into oblivion was the deep rumble of Laufey's voice saying, "We will take back what is ours."

**HEY! So this is my first Loki fanfic…how did I go? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Thor ran for his brother as soon as he hit the ground but that Frost Giants were already upon him, picking him up and dragging him away.

"We will take back what is ours," said Laufey with a finality in his voice that Thor didn't like. He continued to run to the entrance from which they had taken his brother, smashing Frost Giant's that got in his way with his hammer.

"Yours? He is my son!" shouted Odin in a way Thor had not heard since he was a child and just about killed a Midgardian with his lightening displays.

"No! He isn't, is he really?" said Laufey. Thor stopped short. He had been unable to hear much of his father and the Giant King's conversation until now. What with the blood rushing in his ears and low but loud grunts as the Jotun's prevented his passage he and his friends had caught only snippets.

Thor stopped fighting and turned to see the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif behind him. They too looked shocked.

"Father?" asked Thor, striding over to the man that raised him. "What is this?"

And then with such sincerity, and so softly that Thor barely heard him, Laufey said, "Do you really want to start a war over someone that isn't even your kin?"

Odin looked up quickly, his eyes wide. "You would threaten war? Over this?"

"Yes!" said Laufey menacingly. "You have taken my child! _My _child! Had I the Casket of Ancient Winters I would slaughter your entire race for this atrocity! Leave before I change my mind!"

Odin turned to look at Thor and for the first time that he could remember, he saw defeat in his eyes.

Thor was about to protest when a bright light appeared and the familiar feeling of the bifrost began to spread through him.

"No!" he cried turning to where they had taken Loki, but it was soon gone, replaced by the golden walls of the bifrost gateway.

"How could you leave him there?" Thor shouted. He was seeing red.

Odin looked at Thor sadly. He turned to the Warriors Three and Sif and said, "Leave. Get someone to look at that burn of yours Volstagg. Tell no one of what has transpired."

Thor's friends bowed to the All Father and left quickly. Thor watched their retreating backs and he couldn't help but feel a little betrayed as they ran into the city. Heimdall was standing at his post on the bridge, watching. Waiting. He felt a surge of anger for the gatekeeper. How dare he take him away from his brother! And when he needed him!

"You have to understand-" began the All Father with a sigh, but the rage that filled Thor's heart left him with little patience.

"No I do not have to understand anything! There is no possible excuse for this! You have left your son in the hands of the Frost Giants! Do you have any idea what they will do to him? We have to return-"

"No."

Thor looked at his father in disbelief. "You cannot be serious."

"You need to listen to me," said Odin. Thor began to pace, seriously fighting the impulse to throw his hammer at his father.

"Loki…he's a Frost Giant."

Thor's head snapped up to look at Odin, searching for those signs of deceit that he never been able to find in his brother.

"What?" he asked. "How is that possible?"

There was a long pause in which the All Father rubbed his forehead wearily.

"When I took the Casket of Ancient Winters…when I defeated Laufey…I found a baby. Abandoned, in a temple. Left to die…" he said, trailing off.

"So you just took him?" said Thor. "You thought that would be a good idea?"

"Laufey obviously didn't want him and-"

"Wait, what? _Laufey_? He's Laufey's son? That's what he was saying back on Jontunheim about taking back what was his, you stole his son?" Thor asked.

"He'd left him to die, likely because of his small stature," said Odin in what Thor called his 'king voice'.

Thor was about to retort when he was overwhelmed by a memory of when he was a child. Loki had just played a mean trick on him involving one of his copy-counterparts and Thor was chasing him. They ran all throughout Asguard, tripping people and knocking things over. They were laughing, and then Loki fell through a pit in the ground. He'd not been seriously injured, but Thor could still see the scared look on Loki's face when he woke up after blacking out, not knowing where he was. Trapped.

An image of that young and playful Loki trapped in a Jotun prison cell blossomed in his mind and the anger was replaced by a determination.

"We have to go back for him," he said evenly.

"No, you'll start a war," said Odin.

"They have started this-"

"No! You did!" shouted the Allfather. "You and your foolishness started this! It was your brashness that led Loki into danger and it was you that nearly led their people into war! You are an unworthy King and had I not just lost one of my sons, I would disown you!"

"You are an old man and a-"

"That may be so," interrupted Odin. "But that does not change what has happened. Despite how much I wish, we cannot go back for Loki. We cannot afford to start a war with Jotunheim."

"But-" began Thor but Odin cut across him again.

"And you will be banned from using the Bifrost for as long as I see fit!" finished Odin.

Thor felt the heat rise up in his face and shouted a battle-cry, slamming his hammer into the ground. Odin merely watched with sadness and disappointment in his eyes.

"Are you finished?" he asked briskly. Grabbing his hammer, Thor left to regroup with his friends. They would help him, he was sure of it.

He found them in the healing chamber on the west side of Asgard. They were sitting a group, whispering conspiringly. Volstagg was rubbing some sort of balm on his arm where the Frost Giant had grabbed him. The burn was an angry blue and looked painful, but Thor knew with a little food he would be battle-ready.

"My friends!" he said, announcing his presence. The tight group immediately sprang into action, spreading out across the room. "We must go to Jotunheim!"

"The Allfather has sanctioned a mission?" asked the Lady Sif, surprised.

"Well, no…but we must return for my brother!" he said with confidence. "Father has banned me from using the Bifrost…but he said nothing of you!"

He looked around at his friends, grinning at his wit. This was trickery worthy of Loki. He had found a loophole in Odin's command…but his friends were not smiling.

"Thor…" said Lady Sif trailing off.

"What is the matter?" he asked, confused.

"We don't think that going back to Jotunheim…is a good idea," said Fandrall.

"How could you think that?" asked Thor, his anger rising to the surface again. "Loki is my brother. He's your brother-in-arms! Does he not deserve to be rescued?"

He looked each of them in the eye and he saw no hope of them being convinced. Volstagg, while looking a bit guilty, looked far too comfortable in his seat. Fandrall looked more fearful than anything else. Hogun showed an emotion just shy of contempt and the Lady Sif looked firm in her belief, but also like she had to deal with an annoying child that did not realize the reality of the situation.

Thor felt ready to smash them all to pieces but instead he took a deep breath and turned. And so he exited the room feeling hurt and betrayed, in search of the only one left who would listen.

_**Okay so how did I go with Thor? Bit too OOC? I'm sorry it took so long to update. I started writing this chapter and about half way through my iRiver played 'Actual Cannibal Shi Labeouf" and I had to take a little while to get back in the mindset. And a big thanks to all the people who reviewed and story alerted! I am overwhelmed! More than thirty reviews and only the first chapter! O_O **_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Laufey watched from the shadows as his long lost son lay unmoving on the solid floor of ice that was the ancient dungeons of Jotunheim. He hoped the boy- no, monstrosity- would awake soon. He had a council meeting soon and he wished to know something very important before he arrived.

Then the boy's breathing pattern altered for a mere second and Laufey knew he was awake. He was smart then, pretending to be unconscious until he was sure he knew the situation. His back was to him, but Laufey was certain that he had opened his eyes an inch or so to see where he was.

He sat up quickly, ready for battle and his hair askew. Laufey felt a strange sense of resentment at looking at that hair. All male Frost Giants were shaved bald at the age they got their marks. At least it was black, the Asgardian's magic hadn't changed that.

The boy was now observing his prison with a sharp eye. Laufey made sure to stay hidden as he tried to peer through the light fog that surrounded them. The dungeon was an ice cave created eons ago by his grandfather. The cells had a thick, back wall and tall pillars of ice acting as bars. Laufey watched as the boy realized he was surrounded by Frost Giants, each in their own cells.

"Do you recognize them?" Laufey asked, stepping out of the shadows. The boy looked up, but the Giants kept their heads down. They knew better than to look at their King while they were being shamed.

"Should I?" he asked in return. Laufey smirked as his foolishness.

"Yes, actually," he said, walking to stand in front of his long forgotten son. "You spoke to them about going to Asgard."

The boy turned to peer at the Giants, giving himself away. So what they had told him had been true.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said with confidence. Had he not turned to look at them, Laufey realized, he wouldn't have known it wasn't true. He was a good liar then, minus the concussion.

Still smirking he said, "I think you do. What I want to know is, why?"

"I'm sorry?" asked the boy incredulously. "And why in Asgard would I tell you that?"

It was that saying, that 'why in Asgard' that all those little godling's said that got to Laufey. He slammed his hands against the ancient ice, causing the boy to step back quickly and the others to look up briefly. This boy was a Frost Giant, not an Asgardian.

"Because you lead my people to slaughter. You brought them to your weapons vault, gave them hope, and then killed them. Why?" he whispered menacingly.

The boy stared at him for some time. "I'm not telling you anything," he said eventually.

"And why would you do that, traitor?" he asked.

"I am not a traitor," he said defiantly.

"Yes you are. You let the _enemy_ get past your guards. Only traitors do that. Why? You will tell me eventually," he said.

"No," he said calmly.

Laufey stared long and hard at him, and then removed his hand from the bars. "You think that will do you any favours? Do you think your 'father' will come for you?"

The boy said nothing, and realization dawned on Laufey. "You do think he will come for you."

"Of course he will," said the boy, dropping the pretence. "I am a son of Asgard. I am a prince."

"You are a prince," said Laufey. "But not of Asgard."

The boy looked confused. He mustn't have fully understood what had happened between the fight and slipping in unconsciousness.

"You are a Frost Giant," he said slowly, giving it time to sink in.

"Liar," he said quicker than Laufey had expected.

"Odin stole you as a child," he said. "He placed a spell on you to ensure that you looked Asgardian. That is why your skinned turned blue when a Frost Giant touched you. You are a runt, yes, but you are Jotun by blood."

The boy looked shocked. His mouth was moving silently, trying to make sense of it all. Laufey pitied him, but he also saw an opportunity.

"Do you see now? We are not the monsters," he said. "They are. Join us, we will avenge your stolen life and you will rule Asgard."

The boy looked up, tears in his eyes. Laufey grimaced at the show of emotion. He had grown taller than Laufey had expected him to at birth, but he knew he had been right in sacrificing him to the winter. He was…weak.

"My _father_ will not come for a traitor," he said firmly. Laufey sighed inwardly. This was going to be harder than necessary.

"Very well then," he said. "You will see me again, _Odinson_."

He walked out of the dungeons and along the hall. The guards bowed to him as he passed, showing respect to their King. The council members would be annoyed. He was late and not even bearing any goods.

The council chamber was, unlike the throne room, completely intact. The throne room was for mainly formalities and therefore did not need four walls. The council chamber, on the other hand, needed to remain private. Secretive business was conducted in there, and so the Giant's worked hard to keeps the ice walls from collapsing on them. He opened placed his hand of the ice and slowly slid through it, welcomed by a burst of mutterings. He passed the four remaining elders Surtr, Vafpruonir, Mimir and Beli; his two oldest sons Freyr and Skirnir; their wives Geror and Skaoi; and his Queen Thrivaldi, and sat at the top of the table.

"And now that the King is finally here," said Surtr. "We can begin."

Laufey gave Surtr an annoyed look and turned to the room at large. "It would seem that the boy does not wish to cooperate," he said.

"He should be killed," said Freyr, angrily banging his fist on the table.

"Freyr!" said his wife, Geror, placing a hand on his. "That is no way to speak of your brother."

"He is not my brother!" said Freyr. "He is the enemy! What the point anyway? He should have died, long ago. We would only be giving the winter the sacrifice those _Asgardians_ took from her! We would be restoring the balance!"

Laufey saw Geror frown unhappily, but she said nothing.

"He may be of some use to us," said Mirmir logically. "Afterall, he _is_ of Asgard…if we could get enough information of him, there's a possibility we could get the Casket of Ancient Winters back."

"You're not talking about torture?" asked Thrivaldi at his side. "That is barbarity left to the Midgardians-"

"With all due respect, my Queen," said Mimir. "This is the Casket of Ancient Winters we're talking about. If there is _any _way at all to persuade him without resorting to torture then we will try. But-"

"And with all due respect _Mimir_, that is my son you are talking about," she said angrily. Laufey sighed inwardly, his wife was always so sentimental. "I am just as angry as you are that he was not sacrificed as he should have been. But we cannot change the past. Besides, he may have been raised in Asgard, but he is Jotun by blood. Would you torture your brothers-in-arms? Would you torture your own blood?"

Laufey looked around the table. The final decision was his to make, but he was required to know what his advisors, who essentially represented the entire Jotun population, thought on the matter.

Freyr looked like a sulky child who had just been chastised. Laufey knew he was prone to violence, but then again most Giants were. Skirnir, the second oldest of twelve, was a little less so. He relished in battle, but he was more like his mother, willing to fight in what he believed in but patient enough to think about what exactly it was he believed in. It had taken Laufey too long to realize that himself, and it had cost him Jotun's most prized possession. He looked deep in thought.

The women of the table seemed to agree with the Queen. When it came to the children of Asgard they held no love, yet they could not see through the boys Jotun blood.

Mimir was perhaps the most logical of the four elders, though he was cold hearted. He always knew the most straight forward way to win a battle, but he did not care how many lives were lost in the process. He was obviously annoyed at Thrivaldi, yet Laufey knew he was planning ways to 'convince' his lost son that it was in his best interest to tell them everything.

Surtr was a funny old Giant. He was incredibly sarcastic and he was Laufey's least favourite advisor. If it were up to him, he wouldn't even be an advisor. But alas it was not he, but the winter goddess who decided who lived long enough to be an elder. He was however, a great sounding board for Beli, who seemed to take his stupid ideas and make them into something that would actually work. The two were currently whispering to each other, Beli trying not to laugh. Laufey frowned and moved on to the youngest elder Vafpruonir, who was silent in most sessions, coming up with a small idea here and there. He seemed a little not all together in the head. But he had been in many battles, and Laufey came to realize that he only spoke up when he saw a problem. He was studying his hands now, so he probably didn't have an issue with what his wife had just said.

"Thrivaldi," he said. "When it is light, go and talk with him. Give him food and water; make sure he understands that Odin isn't coming for him. He seems to think he will."

"Will he?" asked Skirnir. "Come for him?"

"No, not unless he wants to start a war," he said.

"Are we strong enough to go through with that threat though?" asked Surtr.

"Are they strong enough to risk it? I saw Odin, he is weak. He won't risk it, especially for a Jotun boy," Laufey said.

"And if he doesn't agree? If he doesn't give up information?" asked Mimir a little too eagerly.

"Then you can…persuade him."

**What do you think? In case anyone is aware of Norse Mythology, I am aware that Thrivaldi is in fact a man, not a woman. But I figured, Laufey is meant to be a woman, so why not switch. The rest of the names come from Norse Mythological Jotuns. So what do you think of the new characters? I will go back to Loki POV soon…most probably next chapter actually but that may change. Give me feedback guys, I need to know how I'm doing with staying in character and whether this seems realistic to the canon. So review =) you know you want to. **


	4. Chapter 4

Since Laufey had left him in his cell Loki had been pacing. He was desperate to calm himself down so he could think straight but things kept mixing up his thoughts. There was too much information at once, and he didn't exactly trust the Frost Giants. But he was the God of Lies, he had a sixth sense for deception. He knew the tricks of the trade and so far no lies had presented themselves.

This was not helpful in calming himself down. Especially since the other prisoners had come to life. They taunted him, calling him what he assumed was an insult in Jotun and creating balls of snow and throwing it at him. While slightly annoying, this was no problem; until they started to mix shards of ice within the snow.

"Enough!" he shouted angrily, his voice echoing through the dungeon. The Frost Giants snickered with derision, ceasing pelting him with ice and taking a more verbal attack instead.

"Must have taken guts to betray your people," one of them taunted. "How many Asgardian guards did my brethren kill before they were slaughtered?"

"I have not betrayed my people," countered Loki.

"No, that's right," said another prisoner. "What was it the King said? You're a Jotun aren't you? Pretty small for a Frost Giant."

"Frost Giant? More like Frost Dwarf!"

"That will be all," said a rough, yet feminine voice from the entrance. Loki leaned forward to get a better look at this new person but the Giants bowed their heads like they had when Laufey had been in the room.

She was tall as all Frost Giants were. She had broad shoulders and was as muscular as the warriors of Asgard. Her black hair was short and slicked back with some kind of oil revealing deep red eyes. She was blue, again like all Frost Giants were but her skin was unmarked, void of any engravings or tattoos. And she wore armour, much like the Lady Sif's only more Jotun in appearance.

"Hello Loki," she said kindly, walking up to the bars. "Have these prisoners been giving you any trouble?"

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out the best course of action. When he did not reply she said, "My name is Thrivaldi."

Ah, so this was Laufey's wife. She seemed kinder than her husband and Loki could sense real concern for him. Perhaps he could exploit this somehow.

"I take it that the King explained your true heritage to you?" she asked. Still he continued to be silent. No matter what Laufey had told him, no matter what lies he did not see, he could not accept that he was a monster.

Thrivaldi sighed, grabbed hold of the bars in a cool and calm manner. There was a rippling effect and she seemed to melt through the bars, appearing on the other side. Loki stepped back in shock, immediately trying to harness that magic that had been so hard to get to while he had had a concussion.

"We should have some privacy should we not?" she said calmly, and the bars stretched and thinned into walls, blocking all sight and sound from the room.

"Isn't that better?" she said, a smile lighting up her features. Now that she was closer he could see that her skin wasn't entirely unmarked. She showed signs of weariness and age; she was old and tired.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, hating that he sounded so small.

"Information," she said immediately. Well at least she was honest. "I know you told Laufey that you wouldn't talk but I need you to think about this rationally. You seem like a rational person, much better than that Thor Odinson."

He knew that she was buttering him up. No doubt the concern was real, but she was treating him like an animal that didn't know any better.

"I will tell you nothing," he said firmly.

"Oh you really shouldn't make such a hasty decision without knowing all the facts first. Now I know you think that Odin is going to rescue you but you have to realize that that's not going to happen," Thrivaldi said.

"I think you're underestimating the Allfather's power," he said in a condescending tone he knew would enrage most Frost Giants. But she just smiled and looked at him pityingly.

"You really don't know what you are, do you?" she asked. She stretched out her hands and grabbed Loki's wrists. He struggled briefly, before getting curious. Ever the experimenter he felt the cold spread through him, almost desperately hoping that he'd feel the burn of frost's bite. But instead his skin slowly turned to Jotun blue.

"Do you see now?" Thrivaldi said earnestly. "What you truly are?"

He didn't need a mirror to know that his eyes were slowly turning red and that there was engravings on his face. He was Jotun.

"Why?" he asked, not really knowing what he was asking. Why did they abandon him? Why did Odin save him? Why was his heritage kept from him? Why was he lied to all his life?

She let go of him, a sad smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Loki quickly tried to quell his own tears but still felt one fall. Thrivaldi put her hand on Loki's cheek in such a motherly gesture that he was taken aback. Her eyes were filled with a strange happiness that didn't make sense.

"There's my boy," she whispered, wiping away his stray tear. This caused him to frown slightly.

"Your boy?" he asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"My son," she said, her own tears painting lines down her face. It was a strange thing to see a Frost Giant cry. It had always been assumed on Asgard that they couldn't, that any and all water would turn to ice, but this was obviously not the case.

"I don't understand," he said, truly confused. She seemed to genuinely have some fondness for him. And yet, she had not raised him. Not that he wanted to be raised by a Frost Giant, he reminded himself. "Why would you…abandon me if-"

"I made the decision," she said quickly. Her hand dropped from his face to wipe away her tears. "Your father wanted to kill you immediately of course. He needs strong warriors, he can't be seen as weak willed. And you were so small…and we were in the middle of the battle with Asgard-"

"So you just cast me out into the cold?" he said, he rose from his seat, his anger and resentment burning in his heart. He had felt an outcast his entire life, and even wear he should feel kinship- not that he ever wanted to feel kinship with such beasts- he was still unwanted!

"I gave you to winter!" exclaimed Thrivaldi, standing up and walking over to him. "With winter you would have all you wanted! You would have glories and riches! You were of no use on Jotunheim, and only the strong ever survive here! It was a kindness, one offered to only a few."

He knew what she was saying. He realized that she truly believed to have done a 'kindness'. But he kept hearing those words, everywhere he went. 'Only the strong ever survive', 'no use', 'weak', 'some of us do battle, others do tricks'…

"That glory was taken from you," she continued. "But maybe it was for the best. Growing up in Asgard has made you strong. And now that you have returned to us we can be a family. You're my son."

Strong? No, he had never been strong in Asgard. It seemed to him that everywhere he looked he didn't fit in. And oh so he hated bending to that annoying cliché but it was the truth. He had never belonged in Asgard. And yet he didn't belong on Jotunheim either. Monster, and yet not.

"I'm no one's son," he said coldly and cruelly. She gasped and for a minute there was silence. He looked into her eyes and saw hurt and anger there. She swallowed and stood, turning away from him.

"Will you give us the information we want?" she asked, though her voice never faltered, Loki suspected she was deeply upset.

"No," he said.

She nodded stiffly and placed her hand on the ice. It seemed to glow in the darkness, light flickering from where she held her hand but still it held. Then she looked to him, a firm determination set in her features.

"Just remember," she said. "No matter what happens, I…I love you. And I'm sorry."

And then she melted through the ice, leaving him to his thoughts.

**Sorry for the slow update =) had exam block, but I'm on holidays now so updating won't take as long as it did this time. Once again, please review! Did you like Thrivaldi? I'm thinking of maybe doing the next chapter in her POV, what do you guys think? **


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Thrivaldi left droplets of water began to run down the walls of his cell. He stared into the ice, seeing his reflection. His skin was blue, there was the faintest of marks covering his face and arms, and his eyes were red. Loki waited patiently for his skin to change back, but it did not. What had that woman done to him?

It doesn't matter, he thought. He had enough of this cell and with his concussion almost healed his magic was as strong as it was going to get. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and placed his hand on the melting ice much like Thrivaldi had. He imagined in his mind each droplet, all stuck together in the cold; then he imagined them breaking apart. He could feel water rolling over his hand and hear it dribble to the ground. He prepared himself for guards, for Laufey, for the yells and cries of the other prisoners, but as the wall came cascading down there was silence.

He called forth a mist to conceal himself, a simple trick that he'd been able to do since he was a child, and hurried down the corridor. The silence continued.

He reached a doorway and saw the shadows of two Frost Giants on the other side. Pressing himself against the wall he summoned one of his copies. It stood next to him with a dumb look on its face. Loki shivered, the ice seeping into his clothes two fold. It had taken him a while to get used to his doubles. He could see, hear, smell and feel all that they could, only to a lesser degree. It was both a blessing and a curse. He could see everything and it was both informative and distracting.

He saw through both his own eyes and his copy as it ran past the guards, who saw it and yelled, chasing after it. He moved, watching where he was going and making sure to keep up with his double. He needed as much time as possible. Loki had no idea where he was and he kept coming up with dead ends. How did the Frost Giants get around?

Oh! How could he be so stupid? He figured it must have been the concussion. When he came to the next dead end, he placed his hand on the ice and felt himself sinking through it. When he came out the other side he was elated, until he realized he could only see what was in front of him.

His double was gone.

Cursing himself he ran for what seemed like ages. He could faintly hear the pounding of Jotun footsteps coming from the corridors in front of him. Steeling himself against the wall he summoned the mist- his best friend in this battle it would seem- and readied himself.

He heard them before he could see them, but then the shadows joined him in the mist. He could almost hear the ticking of their slow minds as they figured out what to do. He spun out from the wall, striking the Frost Giants in his way in the head. Before they could so much as blink in shock he slid through one of the Giant's legs and was down the hall. Sweat poured off him, the concussion combined with the rapid magic usage was taking its toll.

He saw light and raced towards it. He was outside, he was free. He ran through the snow, gigantic ice houses and he realized this must be where the general population lived. He'd never been here before. The Frost Giants he'd spoken to had been homeless, outcasts.

He skidded to a halt, feeling dizzy, which was a mistake.

A hand appeared on his throat, ice surrounding his neck. He chocked, falling to his knees.

"You are a problem, aren't you?" said the hands owner, an old Frost Giant.

The ice began to envelop him, encasing his joints so he couldn't move. Loki tried to think of some form of magic to save him but he couldn't breathe. What was happening?

"Mimir!" shouted a familiar voice and he felt the ice cracking. He fell to the ground, Jotun soldiers on all sides; the ice cascaded off of him in chunks as he breathed in the cold air.

"M'lady," said the Giant, Mimir he figured, bowing.

"Take him to his new cell," said Thrivaldi coldly. No hint of the tired and weary woman remained; this Jotun was a Queen and a well-respected one at that.

Big, burly hands picked him up, and he was dragged away. But even several meters away, he could still feel the tension between the two.

**It's a little bit rough but…well what do you think? It's not very long…nearly 800 words…but I didn't want to start the next scene in this chapter. Otherwise you wouldn't get one for ages =P Next one will be normal length. **


	6. Chapter 6

Thrivaldi stared down at Mimir, though she was not much taller than him. He grinned at her, eyeing Loki who was being dragged away behind her, his feet dragging on the ground.

"How dare you assault him like that! You could have killed him!" she said, not shouting. Never shouting. Her voice was low and dangerous, promising bloodshed should Mimir take things too far.

"I was apprehending the prisoner," Mimir said, spreading his hands in a gesture of fake openness. "He did nearly escape you know."

"Prisoner or no, you still could have killed him, and then what use would he have been?" She let the coldness that was her basic nature seep into her voice. That coldness had been a problem when she mothered her first child. While impregnated she had been reckless, paying no heed to the child and causing herself and he to come into harm's way. But once she had had Freyr her motherly instinct to protect her child had over-ridden that coldness.

Mimir smiled and bowed ever so slightly, "I am sorry my lady. I wasn't thinking. See what with Odin's curse lifted he would have blended easily into the crowd. I feared we may have lost him had that been the case."

She stiffened, realizing what he was ever so subtly hinting. Thrivaldi had removed that horrible curse of the Allfathers, so that her true son may shine through. He was so beautiful. Having him back was like having a piece of herself returned. She hadn't thought of the consequences of such an action.

Mimir leaned in close so that only she could hear. The people milled around them, not daring to stare; only listen as carefully as they could.

"You would do well to remember that he is a prisoner, not a pet," he whispered.

Red smeared her vision, she lunged forward and wrapped her hand around his throat. He was old and she was stronger.

"Loki is neither prisoner nor pet. He is my son," she whispered. Shoving him backwards, Thrivaldi released him.

She summoned from the depths of the ice roads a platform. Although Jotunheim was a large planet, only a quarter of it was inhabited. Since losing the Casket they had been forced into small groups in order to survive. The village she was in now was one of the most populated, and she was glad for it.

"Attention my people!" she cried. Heads raised to look at her, moving closer. Soon the entire settlement was in the street or the buildings, watching, waiting.

"Many of you may know," she said. "That we have Loki, Prince of Asgard in our cells. I am here to tell you that this is not true!"

A babble of gossip broke out at her words. She paused, allowing for this information to sink in. She suspected that Laufey would hate her for this, initially.

"Residing in our dungeons is Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Jotunheim!"

This time there were cries of outrage at her words. She had expected this and so let it continue. Mimir watched darkly from a corner, a quizzical look on his face.

"The Allfather," she continued, "stole my son from me in more ways than one! He not only took Loki from my arms but in the form of mind as well! He has brainwashed him and now he is not the same! But be rest assured, my people, he will return to us! He will return stronger and so he shall make Jotunheim stronger! He will lead our people into battle with the Asgardians and we will take back what is ours!"

The Giants threw up their hands and yelled a mighty roar! There were celebrations now, and hope. She smiled and walked back up the castle, Mimir on her heels.

"That was most unwise," he said.

"I do not think so," she replied.

"You have promised them war."

"I have promised them a future!" she said, stopping and spinning around. "Loki will return to us, we will stamp out what Odin has placed within him and I will have my son back! And with his information, it will be easy to take back the Casket."

"You are blinded by sentiment," he said. "We cannot trust him."

"Do you doubt your abilities?" she asked.

He looked visibly taken aback and confused. "My methods? You wish me to use them?" he asked.

"Anything to get my son back," she said.

Thor paced back and forth in his chambers, a drink of mead on the table. It was dark outside, but it wouldn't be for long. Dawn was approaching and he had not slept. It was the second day that his brother had been gone for. And no matter how much he plead, his father would not budge.

It was ridiculous! In adopting Loki had he not made him his son? Did that account for nothing? He would most definitely have gone back for him. Of this he was certain.

There shouldn't be any difference! It was as though Odin loved him more than Loki, but that couldn't be true. How many times had his father stated that they were both born to be kings? Both loved equally? And yet, looking back Thor could point out many times that had not been true. He didn't understand!

Grabbing his drink he took long, deep gulps. He slammed the now empty goblet on the table and summoned Mjolnir.

He left his room, not caring that he had left the door open, and strode down the corridor with purposeful steps. The corridors of Asgard were long and winding, everything going in circles. Loki may never get lost, but Thor did frequently and in his hurry and drunken haze, he almost ran into Sif.

"Thor?" she asked, in half armour and very startled. "What are you doing in the women's quarters?"

He ignored her, focused as he was. The mead had narrowed his vision, and while he recognized her presence (and the fact that she was now following him) he decided he had no time for her.

"Thor?" Sif shouted.

Eventually he found his way back on course and he was soon out of Asgard completely, and on the Bifrost.

"Thor!" Sif shouted once more. No doubt she had been saying his name for a while, but still he paid her no heed. "Thor, come back inside! Now!"

He strode up to Heimdell and said in a slightly slurred voice, "Allow me to save my brother."

"I have my orders," he said calmly. "You will not pass."

He feinted turning to leave, but then raised Mjolnir and swung it at Heimdell.

But Heimdell was ready for it, and he blocked it easily with his staff. He swung again but this time he could feel hands wrap around his neck from behind. Sif had leapt forward and was clinging to his back, no weapon in hand.

"Let go Sif!" he shouted, trying to dislodge her. Heimdell did not attack him as another would have done. He was defence and defence only.

He gripped Sif's arms and flung her over his head. She would have hit her head rather badly had Heimdell not catch her. Seeing an opening he ran forward to get past Heimdell.

Then he tripped.

Heimdell raised his staff from where he had strategically placed it on the ground and stood over him.

"Thor, stop this. Now," said Sif. "There isn't anything anyone can do for Loki. I'm sorry."

"No you are not," he said loudly. He stood and glared at Heimdell, then walked back to Asgard, feeling disheartened.

**What do you guys think? If anyone has any questions about characters/anything in this chapter I'll be more than willing to answer them (so long as they don't spoil the plot). Please review! Let me know how I'm doing, or whether I can improve with my grammar/spelling/writing in general XD **


	7. Chapter 7

He was thrown into a room. Not a cell, like last time, but a proper room with a bed- albeit one made with some strange form of soft ice- and no bars.

"What's this?" he sneered. In all actual fact Loki was completely thrown by his new quarters, but he figured it better to show contempt than weakness.

The burlier of the two escorts sneered back at him, "Your new room," he said.

"Do you treat all your prisoners in this fashion? Should I be expecting a five course meal and wolf cub with a bow on it perhaps?" he said. The Giant made to lunge at him but the other put a hand on his shoulder. They exchanged a most surprising look of understanding, and the other left.

"My name is Skirnir," said the Frost Giant. He stood tall, much like the military men of Asgard. Loki had no idea why he was talking to him. The Jotun's sudden change of tactic had him scared. They couldn't possibly believe they could 'kill him with kindness'.

"Skirnir…" Loki said, vaguely recognizing the name, now that he came to think about it. "You're Laufey's son."

"As are you," Skirnir said. "And as is the Giant who just left. His name is Freyr. I am sorry for his sudden departure. He does not like…strangers."

Skirnir smiled at him as though he was a highly regarded guest, rather than a prisoner.

"You have the tongue of a politician," Loki said, eyeing him warily.

"And you, that of a liar," he replied.

"Are they not one and the same?" Loki asked. Skirnir laughed raucously. He shook his head in amusement. Loki wondered how old he was. He seemed young and yet, so very old. He didn't dwell on this too much, however, as it seemed to him that all Frost Giant's had this quality.

"I am very sorry," said Skirnir quite suddenly. "I quite like you."

"Sorry for what, I wonder," said Loki, though he knew. They wanted information and he wasn't giving it to them. It wasn't hard to see what the next step would be.

Skirnir smiled at him and exited the room.

He was alone for a long time. So long that he did not think they would return. They provided him with no food, nor water. But he found that he could manipulate the ice around him somewhat, and he drank the melted ice.

Loki felt himself getting weaker and weaker. Was this their plan? To uproot his life, lock him away and never let him out? Leave him to die as they would have when he was a babe? He began to hate them. Hate them for doing this to him. But more than that, he hated the Allfather and Thor. Why had they not come for him? Surely they would have had enough time to act by now?

He was currently positioned vertically on his bed. He didn't know how long it had been since he last drank, but by the dryness of his mouth, he figured it was time. He gently scooped the ice from his bed and placed it in his mouth. When he had been on the edge of desperation for water he had wondered whether it was safe to drink. What with the consistency of the ice, its softness, he had no doubt in his mind that it was magical. But he found that he could not penetrate the ice walls or anything else for that matter. He had had no other options, and so far there had been no obvious side effects.

Was he to be left here, to be forgotten? His heart started to flutter. He didn't want to be forgotten. Never. He was so often left in the shadow of his brother, but at least one could escape a shadow. You couldn't escape this kind of darkness. This kind of coldness. He was to be left here, not even worth the Frost Giant's thoughts. Not a single person in the world loved him, it would seem.

Days passed and he thought of all the times his actions had been dismissed as unimportant. The hunger that ate at his stomach, infected his mind. His head was so confusing. He could not tell what was real and what wasn't. His nightmares became reality, and his life a dream. He lost consciousness, a fever ripping at his mind.

He felt someone lift his head and speak soft words to him. She, whomever she was, fed him small amounts of food and water. When he had bad dreams she stroked his hair and held him. His crazed mind didn't understand what was happening. The only thing that was happening was her words.

"My child, you will be strong."

"You are loved, never forget that."

"Eat this, you will get better."

"Drink, you mustn't lose what little strength you have."

"Let mother help you."

"I love you."

He drank in her words with more vigour than the fresh water that Thrivaldi gave him. He felt wanted and, above all, loved. It bathed in the warmth he felt, he craved her touch as she nursed him to health.

"You will rule Asgard."

"You will be king, and they will all love you, my son."

"They will bow to you, not to Thor."

"I am so proud of you."

These promises filled him mind and his nightmares became dreams of his concurring. Of all of Asgard loving him, being devoted to him and not fearing him as they did now.

But he began to get better. Strength filled his limbs and he remembered. He knew who it was that locked him up, why he was here, who he was and, who were his enemies and who were not. He began to reject their food. He no longer let Thrivaldi touch him. Loki remembered what was real and what was not, and with them their brainwashing left too.

Once his strength was fully gained he tried to reach his magic but found it was far from his reach. Not in the way it had been before, when he was weak and his body could not channel it properly. Instead the reservoir was blocked.

"What have you done to me?" he asked Thrivaldi, who continued to sit with him.

"You mean your magic?" she asked. When he nodded she continued, "It is merely temporarily unavailable. It's what we do to the children when they are too young to control their magic."

"It is wrong. Unnatural," he said, disgusted. He sat on his bed, not looking at her at all.

"I agree, but it was necessary. I love you," she said.

No matter how much he told himself that everything that she said was a lie, he couldn't help but feel some warmth at those words. The feeling of elation at being loved that he had so scarcely felt in recent years came running back and playing havoc with his mind. He craved her touch once more, that proof that she was not scared to touch him, that she loved him as he were, despite that he was a monster. But she was a monster too.

He knew it was a play on his mind, to build sympathy and likeness so that he may want to, or feel obligated to, tell them the secrets of Asgard; to get them behind its shields once more. He fought with every ounce of his mind against the feeling. And most of the time, he succeeded.

It was when she left that it became the hardest. Fear would fill him that he would be alone for so long again. That he would be reduced to that wreck of a person again.

But then she would come back and he would be filled with that feeling again. And he would hate himself for it; he hated that he'd become that dependant on her presence. Then she would give him news that he did not want to hear, because he could tell when she was lying and she never did.

"There has been no attempts to take you back. But don't worry my love; if they ever came we would fight back for you."

"There's rumours that Odin is preparing his army in case we attack. Let him prepare, you will lead us to victory and our great planet shall be splendid once more."

"Odin has yet to appoint Thor king. If he waits any longer he may fall into an Odinsleep. If he should, it would be the most opportune moment to attack Asgard."

Each attempt at conversation was met with silence. He did not wish to discuss Asgard, it filled him with hatred and disappointment. Not a single Asgardian had come for him. He knew he didn't have many well-wishers but surely someone would spare a second thought for him. To appeal the Allfather's decision.

His heart hardened and he vowed that he would no longer be an Odinson. Nor would he be a Laufeyson. He was no one's son. He would make the Allfather pay for leaving him, just as he would kill Laufey for keeping him.

**So what do you think? How do you like Mimir's first play? **


	8. Chapter 8

Loki paced up and down the ice room, testing his magic. It was still weak, but he could feel it moving beneath the surface of his skin like a slow snake sneaking up on its prey. But it wasn't enough. The amount of magic needed to break from this god-forsaken place was too much for what he had right now. Loki needed sustenance to give him strength but they had been giving him the bare minimum. He could see what they were doing, but he was helpless to stop it.

The door slammed open, making him jump. It was that Frost Giant from the courtyard, and he was smiling. Loki sneered at him with contempt and vowed that he would be the one to kill this Giant when Odin came for him.

"Hello," said the Frost Giant. "I am Mimir."

"Why do I care for your name?" he asked. "You are nothing."

Mimir merely continued to grin and motioned to two Jotun's to move forward.

"Come with me," he said as the Giants stood either side of him.

The left the room he had been confined to for weeks and travelled down the corridor. As they walked they got lower and lower. As his breath fogged up in front of him Loki hazarded a guess that they were underground.

Loki wasn't stupid, he knew what was coming, but he fought the fear down. A true warrior would not fear torture. A true Son of Odin would fight against it and die saying nothing. He held his head high and walked into the room.

He heard something swinging through the air, much like Thor's Hammer, and he felt something connect with his head with a crack. He stumbled, feeling dizzy, and felt blood running down the back of his neck. Hands grabbed his arms, pulling at his clothing. He started to fight against it but he couldn't see straight. He felt the cold air against his skin, freezing sweat, but he did not feel uncomfortable. Cold, yes, but he found it a rather pleasant sensation.

He was flung onto a bed. Lashing out he felt his fist connect with a Frost Giant's head and smirked. That was until he felt his nose break in retaliation. His arms and legs were pinned down by shackles of unnaturally hard ice. He tried to melt them as he had in the room but to no avail.

"Welcome to my home away from home," said Mimir from the corner of the room, which was slowly coming back into focus. "Sorry about the knock on the head, but I wanted this to work with as minimal of a struggle as possible."

Loki blinked the stars out of his eyes and the world righted itself. "What did you hit me with?"

"Oh just a little magic item of our own," he said. "The Aesir did no manage to take everything."

"I will tell you nothing," said Loki defiantly, testing out his magic and wondering how much power it would take to break the restraints, even if only to kill the Giant that thought he could break Loki Odinson.

"But why?" asked Mimir seemingly sincerely. Loki knew better though. He was the God of Lies after all. "We're your kin! The Allfather has tainted you, broken you. We mean to fix you. Don't you want to be whole again?"

"You talk to kin but you mean not a word," said Loki. "You loathe me as much as I loathe you. You have no wish to be 'family' as your Queen puts it. You only wish for the information that exists in my mind and you will not receive a word of it."

"I had heard of your abilities as spying deception and I must admit I'm disappointed," said Mimir. "You have been lied to your entire life Loki and you never knew. How can you possibly know what is true and what is not?"

He turned away before Loki could retaliate but returned a minute later with a knife and a bottle of liquid.

"This," he said gesturing to the bottle, "is the water of the sun points. As our planet moves around the middle line, the areas closest to our sun, are melting. With the Casket of Ancient Winters we were able to prevent this from happening but unfortunately, we can no longer refreeze the ice."

He took the knife and held it to Loki's chest. Slowly he added more and more pressure until the blade bit at the skin, causing it to separate at both side and blood to dribble from the wound. Loki winced inwardly, but he had had far worse wounds.

"The sun poisons the ice," continued Mimir. "At least, it is poisonous to Jotun's. It is not a deadly type of poison; just the type that serves for great pain."

He opened the lid of the bottle and Loki prepared himself. He could not give anything away or else Asgaurd would fall.

"What is your name?" asked Mimir.

"What?" asked Loki, surprised.

"What is your name?" he repeated.

"Loki Odinson," he said proudly.

Mimir smiled, "Wrong. Your name is Loki Laufeyson."

He poured the water over his wound and Loki felt a bubbling sensation across his skin. He started to burn, the fire flickering over his skin, travelling through his veins and into his mind. Loki squirmed, making desperate whimpering noises. He was determined not to scream but he couldn't help a small noise making its way through his pierced lips.

He kicked his feet in pain and felt the shackles scraping against his ankles and wrists.

"What's your name?" asked Mimir again. He shook his head in defiance. The one thing Loki treasured beyond everything else was his mind. He thought in a panic of the Allfather, who had looked on with scorn while he was beaten by the other boys when sparring, but had smiled proudly at his achievements in his studies.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" asked Mimir sinisterly, leering into Loki's face with malice.

"Odinson!" Loki shouted, losing control of his voice to the pain. Mimir took up the blade once more and bit it into another section of flesh until the blood was rolling out of him in small waves of life. Then the poison was spilled onto his skin, washing away the life and leaving pain and death in its wake.

The trials continued for what seemed life eons. With every drop of poison water the burning became greater until it was larger than life itself. Loki screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks and clouding his vision. His mind was lost to the agony and he willed for his skin to be ripped off; for his nails to pull back the cells of his muscle to leave him bloody and bruised but nonetheless ridden of the poison.

"What's your name?" whispered Mimir in his ear. His voice penetrated his mind and whispered to the part of him that didn't want to tell the truth anymore. That truly believed all the lies that he had ever told, because it was easy to be convincing if what you said was half true. Even if only in the mind.

"Odinson," he whispered back. Loki heard Mimir growl in frustration and the world exploded into pain once more. It continued without break and sooner than before, Loki was screaming.

"Laufeyson! Laufeyson! Laufey…son," he yelled; and as the pain decreased so did his voice, lowering to a hoarse whisper that barely echoed around the cavernous room.

"Good, good," said Mimir, walking away. Loki swung his head around, trying to see where he had gone. Tears fell softly from his eyes and he sniffled his nose which had become blocked. He tested his arms and felt no restriction. The ice shackles were gone, and Mimir was in the doorway.

"Have some water and some food," he said, gesturing to a nearby table that he hadn't noticed on the way in. "You'll need your strength Loki Laufeyson."

Back in Asgard, Thor walked over to Heimdall as he did every day.

"What news of my brother?" he asked.

"Should you not be focusing on the problems at hand, young Odinson?" said Heimdall. "Should Loki give any information to the Jotuns, the Allfather will be the first to know."

"The Vanir are in counsel with father," said Thor. "They are not needing my presence. Please, tell me of Loki."

Heimdall sighed and said, "Loki is currently in the underground dungeons of Jotunheim."

"He is alive?" asked Thor, worry filling him. Yesterday Heimdall had told him he was in a room of luxury, being nursed back to health by the Jotun Queen. While it was unusual, Thor was grateful of the compassion being shown to his brother. But if he were in the dungeons now…

"Yes he is alive," answered Heimdall.

Thor breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the counsel. Behind him, Heimdall turned his eye towards the Dark Elves, as they prepared their troops.

**So what do you think? Please review it's very helpful =D Sorry for the long wait on this chapter =/ School does that to you. But it's nearly holidays so I should be able to get the next one to you quick smart. **


	9. Chapter 9

Loki stared at the cold, hard ground in front of him. It had been weeks and they still had not come. He was angry. He was beyond angry, he was furious! How dare the Allfather claim him as his own and then cast him out! How dare Thor call him his brother and then not come for him!

His body was littered with cuts and bruises from the latest questioning. But they would heal soon, his magic would see to that. And then Mimir would start anew.

"You know I quite like this Aesir magic," he had told him one day. Loki was lying on the ground, coughing and spluttering while Mimir ate some form of strange meat at the table. "You can see the burns healing already. Water as hot as that would normally leave nasty scars on a Jotun, but look at you! I dare say you're still feeling it Loki Laufeyson but you can't see it. You must tell me more about this magic of yours."

At every opportunity Mimir would call him by his full name. It was always the first question. What's your name? At first he had resisted, taking three or four lots of the poison snow, blade or boiling water before relenting. But now it was automatic. He was Loki Laufeyson. He didn't feel like a Laufeyson. He didn't much feel like an Odinson either come to it. But Mimir needn't know that.

His mother came to visit him every couple of days. She would tend to his wounds and tell him stories about Jotun. Like how when Winter came along she created these wonderful blizzards and they couldn't step outside for weeks but when they did, there was fresh snow and ice everywhere! Enough to build whole new houses! He'd asked why they didn't hate Winter for confining them to their homes for so long, possibly even starving a few Jotuns to death. She's replied kindly, saying that sometimes, in order for there to be happiness, there must sometimes be pain first.

She told him about his brothers. Loki didn't know how many he had exactly for Thrivaldi only mentioned a couple of them. She seemed not to care about the young ones. Freyr and Skirnir were her pride and joy. And Loki. She was always proud of him.

These talks always brought his mind back to Frigga. He wasn't sure what to think of her now. She too had lied to him and he was angry at her for that but he had never treated him any differently. Unlike Odin. And unlike Odin she also didn't have the power to raise the armies and bring him back.

He pushed it out of his mind. How he felt towards Frigga was no concern anymore. He wasn't going to see her ever again. They would surely drive him to madness in this cursed cave; or death. Loki found that if he had a choice, death would be preferable.

Loki continued to stare at the ground, trying to gather his thoughts but they raced through his mind like a frightened canary in a cage. Images stormed his mind; Thor smiling, Odin scowling, the towers of Asgard, Midgard in all its glory before the humans destroyed it. But it wasn't just images. Pain from when Loki had cracked his skull sparring with Thor, the smell of Ale and the warmth of the fire in the library where he spent most of his days, the anger he'd felt when the Allfather had not fought Laufey for him.

But his mind became confused and the memories became jumbled and different. Thor was no longer smiling, Odin was dead and the towers of Asgard were set aflame. He tried to will the flames to go out, to make Odin not dead and succeeded only for a moment before his mind conjured another way to kill Odin and the flames to restart. Loki was cracking open Thor's skull, the warmth of the fire disappeared but the fire kept blazing. He seemed to be in a dream-like state and while he understood that, it also frightened him. His heart pounded as he tried to change the flashes but they changed too quickly, making him dizzy. His breathing quickened and he panicked.

He heard the muted shuffle of heavy feet on ice and his eyes snapped open. He had indeed been asleep though only partially so.

"Stand up," said Mimir with an air of authority. Loki groaned as he stood, using the wall behind him for support. He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of all sleeplessness but it was not effective.

"Today we're going to do things a little differently," he said, gesturing for Loki to take a seat at the table that normally held the instruments of torture.

"Different?" Loki asked roughly. His throat had become hoarse from over-use. Mimir liked to make him scream. The Jotun took a seat opposite from Loki, his red eyes boring into his.

"Tell me, Loki Laufeyson," he said. Loki cringed inwardly at the name, but made no obvious outward sign. "What are you thinking?"

"What?" asked Loki entirely confused. Was he still sleeping? If what had happened before could be counted as sleeping. Mimir had said different but this wasn't just different. This was out of character. He became instantaneously wary.

"I would like you to, honestly, tell me what you have been thinking. What you feel about me, the situation you are in, Asgard, Jotunheim. I want you to tell me everything," he explained.

Loki remained silent. He was going to use whatever he said against him. This was to give him motive.

"You think I'm going to hurt you if you answer me truthfully," said Mimir, nodding his head slowly. "And I will. But how much pain you experience will depend on how much of what you say I don't like."

Was that meant to be incentive to talk? Thought Loki, that's just rubbish.

"You will feel pain either way boy, you may as well just…let your feelings out," he said when met with more silence.

Loki thought about this for a moment…and then came to the conclusion that he never was one to keep his tongue.

"I am exhausted, I've been mostly thinking about the various ways to kill you," he said. His heart began to quicken with his word in both fear and anticipation. "My favourite so far has been to pour that wretched water on you and watch you burn; I want Odin to burn too. I want him to feel everything that I have felt since he left me here in this disgusting cesspool! I want Thor to feel my wrath! I fear for Asgard! I want to encase Jotunheim in ice! I want my power back!"

Loki was heaving heavily. He seemed to be standing though he did not remember doing so. Mimir watched him calmly, though Loki could see a small smile play around the corners of his mouth. He'd said something to please him. That made him angry and ashamed. He never wanted to do something that Mimir wanted.

"Good," he said. "Good. Hold onto that anger Loki Laufeyson. Now if you'll excuse me, that will be all for today."

He stood and took his leave.

~*`'*~^^^

In Asgard the Warriors Three, the Lady Sif and Thor were gathered in vacuous room, crowded around the hearth of a fire. Their faces looked drawn and pinched, their eyes hollowed from lack of rest. The council was to start up again soon and they all dreaded it. The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif had, of course, not been allowed in the council meetings themselves, but Thor had kept them apprised of the going ons. And given that these updates came whenever the council took a break, and that these breaks happened frequently so as to stop fights breaking out, the four had decided to stay awake with Thor.

"The people are becoming restless," Sif informed them. She had been sent by Thor to scout the lower towns. They could not deal with a revolt in a time like this, though one was highly likely to occur.

"The guards are becoming worried too," said Volstagg. "We spoke of it over dinner. It was this beautifully marinated-"

"Volstagg, please," said Thor wearily. "Why would the guards be worried? They are trained in case of war. I would think they would be excited and ready to enact the allegiance they vowed to the Allfather upon their declaration."

"Well yes, some of them are," said Fandral. "But many swore duty under the pretence that the Nine Realms would not dare start a war with the powers of Asgard. They're doubting that now."

"The Vanir will not go to war with Asgard," said Thor. "They have too much to lose. The only worry is that they will not come to our aid either, should the Dark Elves attack."

"Have they agreed to anything yet?" asked Volstagg.

"They agreed that it was time for a break?" said Thor, a poor attempt at humour.

A bell rung in the distance and Thor sighed.

"I will see you all again shortly, my friends," he said, standing to leave. "In the meantime, get some sleep."

They nodded wearily and watched him leave. Thor hated these council meetings. He was never good at the political, negotiating side of leading. He felt like a child, allowed to sit at the grown-ups table. He was useless. This was always Loki's area of expertise.

He hurried any thought of Loki away. It was no good to dwell on what had come to pass. He could still remembered Heimdell's harsh words as they ripped his heart into two.

"The Jotun, Loki, is dead."

Tears sprung to his eyes. He had received the news yesterday but had not yet had time to grieve. Odin seemed to not care at all that his youngest son was dead and that made Thor angry.

But he couldn't think about that right now. He had a council meeting to go to.

He wiped away a stray tear and moved forward.

**Sorry for the lateness. Work. School. Take your pick…please, please, please tell me what you think! Reviews really do make me write faster! **


End file.
